Stray Cat
by Blodigealach
Summary: Yukimi, Yoite, a stray cat, and a good lesson about life. YukiYoi.


Disclaimer : Kamatani Yuhki  
Series : Nabari no Ou  
Pairing : Yukimi X Yoite  
Note : X-posted to my dA

* * *

**Stray Cat**

Yukimi could tell that there's obviously something wrong with Yoite just by a slight look. He made such a funny shocked face when he saw how obviously Yoite hid something behind the coat. A suspicious bulge seen on his chest and it's moving a bit.

"Yoite, do you hide something?" asked Yukimi as he pointed to the other boy's chest. Yoite looked at him with a cold and flat gaze before he threw his sight elsewhere.

"Nothing…" he answered flatly. Yukimi scratched his head and sighed.

"Then can you explain what is that bulge on your chest?" asked Yukimi again. Yoite didn't move at all. He didn't answer as well.

"It's quite suspicious, you know? Are you hiding something? It is nonsense if somehow you have boobs anyway," he said again. But still, Yoite didn't answer him. Yukimi sighed, and had just decided to cook something for lunch when suddenly he heard a low 'meow' from Yoite's place. Yukimi froze and glared at Yoite.

"Say, Yoite… Are you sure you're not hiding anything, because I heard a low 'meow' some seconds ago," said Yukimi once again. Yoite wasn't moving for some spare seconds, until finally he turned back to Yukimi. And as Yukimi thought, he was holding a kitten.

"It's a cat…" said Yoite lowly.

"Yeah, yeah, I can see it. What do you want to do with that cat, anyway?" asked Yukimi. Yoite looked straight at Yukimi with a begging look.

"Can I keep it?" asked Yoite. Yukimi sighed again.

_Man, it's like a kid asking his father whether he can keep a stray cat or not._

"If you promise that you'll keep it healthy, you may keep it," answered Yukimi as he walked to the kitchen.

_And I have been a good father by letting him to keep it. Shit, I'm weak if it's about cat._

---

"Yoite, your cat doesn't want to eat anything from my hand!!" yelled Yukimi as Yoite walked into the house. Yukimi quickly handed a tea plate full with sliced fish to Yoite.

"You take care of your cat. I don't know why, but it seems that your cat doesn't want to be touched by anyone but you," said Yukimi. Yoite didn't answer anything, but just walked into the room with the fish. He sat on the floor and clicked his fingers at the cat.

"Come here, Kazuhiko," said Yoite lowly, and the cat came to Yoite right away. But Yukimi looked shocked when he heard the cat's name.

"What's its name, again?" asked Yukimi.

"Kazuhiko," answered Yoite flatly as he fed the cat.

"It's my name! How dare you use it for a cat's name?!" said Yukimi. Yoite looked at Yukimi with flat expression.

"Because it's cute," he answered flatly. Yukimi felt like there's a freezing breeze when he heard Yoite's answer.

_Cute your ass…_

"Whatever. Just take a good care of it," he said as he sat on his working desk and starting to work.

---

"I'm home! Yoite, have you fed Kazuhiko properly?" he said as he walked into the house after a mission. But he heard no answer.

"Hey, Yoite, Kazuhiko, where are you two?" asked Yukimi as he checked the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. But still, he found nothing. He walked to the front door again, realizing that neither Yoite nor Kazuhiko are in the house.

_Shit! Where did they go?! It's not like it's not my problem if they're gone!_

Yukimi had just wanted to open the front door when suddenly the door opened, showed Yoite in front of it.

"Hey, Yoite—"

Yoite walked passed him without saying any word. He only walked straight to the bedroom, and sat on the floor. Yukimi closed the door and walked into the room, kneeling behind Yoite. Yukimi knew that Yoite was crying, because his shoulders were trembled.

"It's dead…" cried Yoite quietly. Yukimi shocked, but he kept on silent.

"It's dead. Kazuhiko is dead. I took a good care of it, but it's dead," said Yoite again. Yukimi sighed. He sat on the floor, his back at Yoite's.

"That's mortal. You born, you live, and then you die. It can't be helped," replied Yukimi. They both silenced for some spare minutes.

"Yukimi…" said Yoite, "will I die as well?"

"Well, as I said… You will die too, one day," he replied as he stood up. He walked to the front of Yoite and kneeled down.

"But as long as you're not willing to die, you won't die," he added with a serious look. Yoite looked shocked, but he didn't show any further expression. Yukimi stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Now, let's take a lunch! I'm totally starving!" said Yukimi lightly.

"Yukimi…" said Yoite lowly. Yukimi stopped and looked at him.

"You're disgusting…" he continued.

"What?! Man, brats are surely not thankful to the elders!" grumbled Yukimi as he continued to walk to the kitchen, without knowing that Yoite smiled thankfully at him.


End file.
